


Buenos recuerdos

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, No trio, Relación establecida, holmescest, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: La relación de Greg y Mycroft dejó de funcionar hace un tiempo y lo acabaron dejando. Mycroft a rehecho su vida pero aún así quiere compartir el día de Navidad con Greg ya que prometió que siempre lo pasaría con él.





	Buenos recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia podrán encontrar Holmescest, lo que significa que Sherlock y Mycroft (ambos hermanos) tienen una relación romántica. También habrá Mystrade pero de ninguna manera habrá un trío en esta historia. El promt fue sacado de un grupo Mystrade y modificado un poquito. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Las sábanas de color crema estaban enredadas a los pies de la cama, se habían tapado con el edredón para no pasar frío pero Sherlock ya estaba destapándose.

—¿Entiendes el concepto de descansar? —gruñó Mycroft a su lado.

—Necesito ir al baño —respondió el detective levantándose de la cama.

Mycroft se incorporó apoyando los codos en el colchón y le vio marchar. Sherlock estaba completamente desnudo, una marca de dientes, apenas apreciable, descansaba sobre su nalga izquierda. Sonrió orgulloso, había dejado esa marca esa misma mañana cuando Sherlock había comentado que de ser una propiedad, Mycroft estaría en prisión por tráfico de seres humanos.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —exigió el menor de los Holmes cuando regresó a la habitación.

Mycroft se estiró, lo cogió de la cintura y tiró de él hasta que logró tumbarlo en el colchón. Se sentó sobre sus caderas y le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza agarrándolo por las muñecas.

—¿Te has lavado las manos? —preguntó.

Sherlock bufó.

—¿Has tenido tu lengua en mi culo hace un par de horas y te preocupa si me he lavado o no las manos?

Mycroft arrugó el gesto y se dejó caer hacia un lado.

—Tú siempre tan romántico —gruñó, se colocó bocabajo y frotó el rostro contra la almohada, inspirando el aroma de Sherlock de ahí.

El detective rodo por la cama y se tumbó sobre Mycroft, movió las caderas ligeramente contra su muslo.

—Perdón... —susurró antes de besarle en medio de las escápulas.

Mycroft contuvo un suspiro, sentía como el miembro flácido de Sherlock se iba endureciendo contra su pierna.

—Quiero descansar un poco antes de irme a esa cena...

Los dientes de Sherlock arañaron su cuello con ligereza antes de que su lengua se hundiera en su oreja, haciéndole suspirar.

—No quiero que vayas a esa cena...

Notó como Sherlock se colocaba entre sus piernas luego se escuchó sonido húmedo y demasiado familiar, poco después un dedo mojado se colaba en su interior.

—Joder Sherlock, avisa —gruñó Mycroft.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada, erizándole el vello de la nuca. Estuvieron en la cama durante al menos una hora más hasta que Mycroft tuvo que salir corriendo a ducharse.

—No quiero que vayas —insistió Sherlock una vez más mientras su hermano se vestía.

—La cena lleva apuntada en mi agenda desde hace un mes.

—Creí que ibas a cenar conmigo —se quejó Sherlock escondiendo su cara detrás del libro que se estaba leyendo.

Mycroft suspiró pesadamente, se terminó de hacer el nudo de la corbata y se acercó a Sherlock para echarle los rizos hacia atrás.

—Cenaremos y me vendré directamente, ojalá pudiera quedarme pero le prometí a Greg que pasaría todas las Navidades con él.

—¡Pero eso era cuando estabais juntos! —exclamó Sherlock apartando la cabeza del toque de su mano —. Lo dejasteis a principios de año, ¿por qué lo harás?

Mycroft suspiró y fue a ponerse la chaqueta.

—Me llamó y me lo pidió, no pude decirle que no Sherlock.

—Todavía lo amas —espetó el detective.

—Sherlock, Greg y yo fuimos pareja durante siete años. Y lo quise muchísimo, algo siempre acaba quedándose.

—¿Y por qué lo dejaste entonces?

—Porque lo que sentía por ti era mayor y no quería morir sin probarlo.

Sherlock le miro durante un par de segundos antes de regresar a su lectura, no muy convencido de su declaración.

—Te veo luego, tráeme algo del restaurante chino.

Mycroft se aproximó a Sherlock para besar su frente pero este apartó de nuevo la cabeza, evitando el contacto. Le despeinó los cabellos antes de salir del dormitorio. Se puso su abrigo y cogió la bolsa de lona que había sobre la mesita de café del salón.

Había pasado varias horas callejeando por el centro de Londres esperando encontrar algo que le gustara a Greg y que no fuera ningún tipo de malentendido. Acabó decantándose por un diario de piel de color negro y una estilográfica con varios recambios. Sabía que a Greg le gustaba mucho escribir y pensó que ese podría ser un buen momento para escribir su propia historia.

El viaje hasta la casa del inspector fue lento. El tráfico a esas horas de la noche era denso y los habitantes de la ciudad que no conducían parecían haberse congregado en las calles para animar a los conductores. Llegó a la casa con varios minutos de retraso, llamó a la puerta y espero a que abrieran.

El rostro de Greg se iluminó cuando lo vio en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó ilusionado —. Ya pensé que no venías.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó devolviéndole la sonrisa —. El tráfico a estas horas es horrible, hubiese tardado menos de haber venido a pie.

Greg sonrió ligeramente y le dejo sitio para pasar.

—¿Me permites el abrigo? —pregunto moviendo las manos hacia él.

Mycroft dejó la bolsa del regalo en el suelo y se quitó el abrigo de lana gris antes de entregárselo. Greg estaba fantástico en ese traje negro, se había puesto una camisa del mismo color y llevaba una camisa de finas rayas negras y blancas. Incluso sus zapatos brillaban, sin duda se había preparado a conciencia.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó señalando a la bolsa.

Mycroft sonrió con picardía antes de esconderla a su espalda.

—Yo también te compré algo —le dijo Greg ensanchando su sonrisa —. Pasa al comedor, la cena ya está servida. Espero que te guste el solomillo con salteado de verduras.

—Oh, me encanta como cocinas —dijo Mycroft mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano, a fin de cuentas es donde había vivido con Greg durante seis años. Era modesta para el sueldo de un inspector pero tenía todo lo que Greg podía necesitar: un salón-comedor amplio, dos baños, dos dormitorios y una cocina con una isla en el centro.

Había una foto de ambos descansando sobre las baldas de la estantería, en una estaban frente a un árbol de Navidad. Probablemente fueran las Navidades del año anterior ya que Mycroft llevaba un horrible jersey estampado que Greg le había obligado a ponerse.

—No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora —comentó Greg interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento —. Pero no sonríes en esa foto —le dijo.

Pocos días antes de tomarse la foto, Sherlock lo había acorralado contra la puerta de la cocina de su casa y le había besado. Fue torpe, inesperado y para nada sugerente pero había sentido algo como nunca antes. Una explosión de placer y felicidad en su pecho, algo de inquietud por la relación prohibida.

—Ya —murmuró Mycroft apartando la vista de la fotografía — . ¿Qué tal has pasado la Nochebuena?

El cambio de tema fue necesario para Greg, aunque notó algo de decepción en su rostro.

—Muy bien —respondió —. Mi madre te envía saludos, al igual que mis hermanas.

—Espero que este año tus sobrinos hayan sido más comprensivos y te hayan dejado los mejores crackers.

Greg soltó una carcajada.

—Eso nunca pasará y lo sabes, Mycroft.

El político le devolvió la sonrisa antes de sentarse a la mesa frente a Greg. La cena fue encantadora, estuvieron hablando de cómo habían pasado las fiestas, de que le habían regalado y cómo había ido su trabajo ese tiempo. Incluso contaron alguna anécdota de cuando todavía estaban juntos.

—Creo que después de este atracón —le dijo Mycroft — Podré estar sin comer días.

—Agradezco tu cumplido, pero créeme tendrás hambre pronto. Buena comida, ración pequeña. Estarás hambriento en la mañana.

—Confío en tu palabra.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente, alargó el brazo para coger la bolsa del regalo que había dejado bajo el árbol y la movió hacia Greg.

—Espero que te guste, y sobretodo que lo uses —dijo sonriente.

—Oh sí —dijo Greg, se agachó a coger su regalo de al lado del árbol y se mantuvo de pie —. Toma. Yo… Espero que te guste, nunca he tenido muy buen ojo eligiendo cosas para ti.

Mycroft también se puso de pie e intercambió las bolsas con Greg. Por el peso, sabía lo que era: una corbata, alfiler, calcetines y un par de tirantes. Prefirió no decir esa información en voz alta y abrió el regalo. Un bonito estampado de pequeños tréboles verde claro adornaba la corbata. Los calcetines y los tirantes iban a juego.

—Para el día de San Patricio —comentó Greg con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Es discreto, así que podrías llevarlo a tu trabajo.

—Te prometo que la usare —le dijo —. Te enviaré una foto y todo como prueba.

Greg le sonrió antes de bajar la vista hacia su regalo aún por abrir. Rasgó el papel y descubrió el regalo. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue completamente sincera.

—¡Gracias Mycroft! —exclamó alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos —. Nunca he tenido algo tan elegante, siempre escribo por detrás de los informes de los casos…

Mycroft rio.

—Ya me puedo imaginar a Donovan volviendo a sacar copias de esos informes para que el juez no lea tus locas ideas de una historia de ciencia ficción.

Greg sonrió.

—Gracias, de verdad.

Se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco para poder besarle. Un cosquilleo familiar recorrió la espalda de Mycroft. Cerró los ojos y se pegó a él, dejó la mano izquierda sobre la cintura, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y profundizo el beso.

En cierto modo, lo había echado de menos. Los besos robados al principio de su relación, aquellos que se daban en el sofá cuando estaban saliendo y todos esos que se dieron a lo largo de los años. Los labios de Greg eran suaves, y la barba incipiente raspaba su barbilla, solo un poco pero era agradable.

Suspiró contra los labios de Greg y se pegó a él. Apenas un minuto después sintió las manos del otro metiéndose por la cinturilla de su pantalón. Fue cuando su cerebro se despertó. Aquel no era el tacto al que estaba acostumbrado, no eran unas manos delgadas de dedos hábiles.

Dio un paso largo hacia atrás y se separó completamente de él.

—Lo siento —masculló mirando a sus pies —. Lo siento Greg, yo…  Tengo a alguien.

Alzó la vista para ver el rostro de decepción de su amigo.

—Pero… —murmuró Greg —. Yo… ¿Quién es el afortunado? —quiso saber tras unos minutos de silencio donde solo se miraron.

Mycroft tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No… No puedo decírtelo —le dijo —. No es posible.

Greg sonrió de forma triste, se sentó en el sofá y alzó la mano para agarrar la de Mycroft. Este se sentó a su lado en el sofá, apretando ligeramente su mano.

—¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir? —preguntó acariciando el dorso con el pulgar —. ¿Es un político famoso? ¿Un príncipe nigeriano?

Mycroft giró la cabeza para mirar a Greg y vio como este movía las cejas de forma sugerente. Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

—Ya, ojalá fuera el príncipe Harry pero creo que eso jamás pasará —dijo el político sin dejar de reír.

—Oye nunca se sabe... Quizás cambie de parecer en algún momento. No es una batalla perdida —respondió Greg intentando ponerse serio.

Mycroft rio de nuevo.

—Para mí —dijo —. Es como si fuera alguien de la realeza, lo más apreciado que existe en este país.

—¿Quién es Mycroft? Si le quieres tanto, ¿por qué lo ocultas?

—Porque es... —suspiró profundamente y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos pensando si hablar o no. —. Sherlock —confesó al final.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos, notándose la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó Greg confundido —. ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—Es... Es mi persona. Mi pare... Mi chico —masculló Mycroft siendo incapaz de continuar hablando.

El silencio duró más de lo esperado, Mycroft sentía como sus entrañas se apretaban y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Ahora vendrían las preguntas acusatorias, los juicios de moral y las críticas. Y lo cierto es que no estaba preparado para oírlo, al menos no de Greg.

Se armó la cabeza para mirar al inspector cuya cara era indescifrable.

—Uh... ¿Greg? —dijo Mycroft casi sin voz, alzo un dedo y le presionó el bíceps para que reaccionara.

El inspector ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—Los Holmes no sois dados a las convenciones sociales, ¿eh? —logró decir.

Mycroft se levantó de un salto y se giró para irse. Aquel comentario había sido el primero de una sarta de insultos y desaprobaciones que les había dicho su madre cuando les había pillado besándose su casa.

Estaba ya cogiendo su abrigo cuando Greg emitió una sonora carcajada que le obligó a darse la vuelta completamente confundido. El inspector no podía parar de reírse lo cual, por alguna razón, molestaba más a Mycroft que un montón de insultos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Greg se puso de pie mientras se frotaba los ojos, se acercó hasta Mycroft y le cogió por ambas mejillas.

—No sabes cómo me alegro —le dijo.

Se apartó molesto.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —preguntó ofendido —. Porque créeme es lo último que necesito.

Greg volvió a reír aunque agarró la mano de Mycroft para evitar que se fuera.

—Mycroft —empezó —. Lo último que quiero es burlarme de ti, lo siento —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te ríes entonces?

—Porque creí que tenía posibilidades —dijo sonriendo, decidió explicarse ante la confusa mirada de Mycroft —. Cuando dejamos la relación sabía que lo hacías por salir con alguien, esperaba tener alguna posibilidad de hacer que lo dejarais y volver a salir contigo. Sé que no es de tener una moral muy digna pero quería intentarlo. Claro que ahora sabiendo que es Sherlock... Mis posibilidades se han reducido a cero.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Mycroft sin entenderle.

—Tú y tu hermano sois únicos y solo vosotros podéis comprenderos, te aseguro que tenéis otro concepto de lo que ser hermanos significa. Entiendo que estés con él de forma romántica, de verdad que sí.

—Es mi hermano pequeño —afirmó muy serio —. Le cambié los pañales y le di el biberón, ¿estás seguro que te parece bien?

—Mycroft no me parece bien porque quiero ser yo quien esté contigo, si salieras con un desconocido también me parecería mal. Pero que tú y Sherlock sean hermanos es lo menos relevante de la relación, ojalá fuera un idiota que trabaja en correos, podría volver a ligar contigo —dijo sonriente.

Mycroft le miraba sin poder creerlo, Greg se acercó a él y le abrazó.

—Espero que seas muy feliz Mycroft —le dijo —. Y si algún día te casas me llamas, incluso me puedes llamar si te cansas de él —bromeó.

Mycroft apretó los labios.

—Seguro que encuentras a alguien mejor que yo en un futuro —le dijo —. Y dudo que una boda incestuosa sea posible en algún país.

—Bueno pero el acto simbólico siempre se puede celebrar, yo os casaría.

—¿De verdad?

—Cuando deje de odiar a Sherlock por quitarme la oportunidad de volver contigo.

Se miraron en silencio un par de segundos antes de echarse a reír. Se tomaron una copa frente a la chimenea mientras Mycroft le contaba cómo iba su relación con Sherlock, como había empezado y cómo se había dado cuenta de que quizás no podía ver a Sherlock como un hermano.

Un rato más tarde estaba frente a la puerta, con el abrigo puesto y la puerta de la casa abierta

—Lo digo en serio Myc, espero que seas muy feliz con él y que os vaya genial —le dijo Greg apretando su antebrazo.

—Gracias Greg, y estoy seguro de que volverás a encontrar alguien que te vuelva loco.

El inspector sonrió ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta cuando Mycroft salió. Mientras Mycroft se dirigía a Baker Street pensó que aunque no necesitaba ningún tipo de aprobación para salir con Sherlock, el que Greg le apoyara era más que suficiente para vivir esa relación sin ningún tipo de secreto. Y eso le bastaba por ahora.


End file.
